


How's This For a Movie Moment?

by reverse_the_jellybaby



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverse_the_jellybaby/pseuds/reverse_the_jellybaby
Summary: [re-upload from Tumblr, circa 2013/14]Set after the events of Ghost Town (and by extension, my fic Company Tonight), Yolande Benstead notices that Sarah and Josh are getting a little too cozy with each other. Lots of playful bickering and water-fights ensue.
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith/Josh Townsend
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	How's This For a Movie Moment?

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there, internet!
> 
> Here's the last of my og fanfics before I start posting new content. Now you can bask in all of my pretentious teen glory, muahahahahaaaa!
> 
> This one's real cute, and the only fic so far that is NOT rife with smut or angst. Go figure.

Yolande couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the state of the two at the breakfast table. Sarah’s curly auburn hair was rife with tangles and sticking out of her usual style – and was that a glow to her skin illuminating her face? However, it was clear to the former renegade journalist that Sarah hadn’t looked in the mirror this morning. In fact, she looked completely oblivious to this as she adjusted her dressing gown and tucked into her breakfast.

“I see you two had a lovely night!” She said, winking at the two cosy friends –or was the accurate term ‘lovers’? – firmly concentrated on what was in front of them rather than the cleavage that indicated that Sarah’s dressing gown was the only thing she was wearing. This was likewise for her young male counterpart.

Sarah and Josh exchanged a conspiratorial look, trying desperately to stifle their snickers as they picked at the swathes of bacon and eggs laid out in front of them.

Yolande knew what they’d been doing in there; heard it through the paper thin walls, the creaking of the bed, the ebb and flow of the gasps and sighs through the wall and…Her mind trailed off, far away from the breakfast table, looking presumably unintelligent with such an absent-minded smile. She’d known from the moment they had presented themselves to her that this would happen. And all it took was the push of a trigger and the saving of a life. Deep down, she’d felt rather smug about her work, as she’d turned around in bed, smiling to herself. She found this smile repeating history as it threatened to break out across her face.

“I think she’s found us out, SJ…” he muttered in a stage-whisper, and all-too obvious wink. She snorted, cringing as she noticed the expression adorning Yolande’s face. Oh, she knew.  
“Oh, God…” she groaned, mortified.

She tried desperately to hide her crimson cheeks, pressing the palms of her cool hands against them.

“Hey, hey! Come out of there, you.” He murmured, pulling her up by the chin, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You let yourself go for once in your mad existence. I’ve never seen you so happy before!”  
“Oh, shut up you. Yolande’s right there! Ears like a bat and memory like an elephant, I’m telling you now. She probably remembers when I…oh my God…” She gave the room a once-over, hoping that Yolande wasn’t paying attention.  
“Well, who’s the one blushing and making a right scene, hmm?” He retorted, wrenching her hands from her cheeks, and encasing them in his own, “Oh, leave it! Like I said; there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

She smiled reassuringly as he leant forward to kiss her hands. He was right and they both knew it. Across the table, Yolande smirked at them, implying her satisfaction at the predictable turn of events.

**

“But why, Sarah?” He complained, thrusting a freshly cleaned dish into her hand.  
“She’s done so much for us and we need to do our part.” She retorted, tapping the side of her nose and placing the dry plate beside the sink.  
“By suffering through manual labour?! I don’t think I can!”  
“You can try all you want, Josh. That acting career won’t be taking off anytime soon.”  
“Oh, no…? Well, how’s this for a movie moment?”

Faster than she could question him, he’d whirled her around, leant her back, kissed her full on the mouth and stood her back up again; just the way she knew she loved in old films. She stood there in a daze, struggling to regain her balance. She was ready to burst through his eardrums with a cry of “chauvinist!” but deep down; she found this action rather romantic.

She snickered at him, grabbed him by the belt and kissed him back – little pecks on the lips, nibbling at the bottom lip. Slithering her hands behind his neck, the kiss intensified, grabbing the long lengths into fistfuls; he working his hands down to her waist and further to cup her arse and effortlessly lift her to the kitchen counter and part her –

Footsteps pattered down the hallway. Yolande. The two broke apart, startled at the sudden return to reality, he surreptitiously closing the legs that had been wrapped around his waist. She attempted to hide herself by burying her face in his sweater and he felt her guffaws vibrating against him. She felt as if she was a teenager exploring heavy petting for the first time, with the frenzy being broken by the keys turning in the front door, signifying the return of her family.

“Oh God…is she gone?” She muttered again, for a better phrase had escaped her in her embarrassment.  
“I’ve heard that one before,” he retorted, unashamed of his innuendo. That earned a flick of the tea towel that still remained in Sarah’s hand against his chest.  
“How mature…” he muttered, raising his voice, “Is that all you’ve got? Go on, have at it!”

He had that wickedly mischievous grin spread across his face and his arms were spread out wide; the expression he knew made her laugh but annoyed the hell out of her at the same time. One deadly glare was enough for Josh to register that it would be all downhill from there.

Not five minutes later they were slumped on the floor screaming with laughter; with more dishwater on their clothing than in the sink, too exhausted to point fingers at who started it. She leant her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and sighed. He simply pulled her chin up and their lips met. He stroked the side of her face and looked her directly in the eyes, moistened his lips and spoke.

“I bloody love you, you know that?” His eyes gleamed with adoration for the woman that had changed his life.

That got her attention.

“What?” She said, instinctively recoiling at such affection. She couldn’t bring herself to accept the words; they simply floated in the air between them without acknowledgement. She wanted to believe them, but she couldn’t even come to terms with it. He loved her. Why did he love her?

She forced a smile and looked at the ground, so as to seem bashful, “I mean…you can’t find it in you to love an old biddy like me, surely!”  
“Old biddy?! Certainly not! Look at you…I mean, I can’t even find the words to describe –“He started, before she placed her index finger over his mouth to silence him.  
“Then don’t. You don’t need to.”

She playfully bit his neck and slithered closer to him, simply closed her eyes and leant her head against the kitchen cabinet, all the while secretly thinking she could get used to this, despite the doubts she knew would linger in her mind. For now, she was suitably convinced. She diverted her pessimistic thoughts and her head tipped towards his shoulder, perfectly interconnecting the two friends-turned-lovers.

"I do love you, y’know.” He repeated, kissing her head.  
“Sure you do.”


End file.
